The Unforgotten One
by Cassie Studios
Summary: Sequel to Because you're his son. During all those years, he could never be forgotten by the woman that loved him so much. Royai.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello again! As you can see, I decided to write a sequel eventually. I've received so many nice reviews that it would be a crime not to write a continuation. Anyway, I hope I wouldn't let you down with this one. Everything else that I wanted to say has been put in the author's note in "Because you're his son." I suggest you go and read it first.

**Disclaimer: **I always forget about this one… In any case, I don not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa-san does, though. And she's doing a great job.

Enjoy the sequel :)

* * *

**The unforgotten one**

"Mommy, did the soldier and the lady get married?"

"No, my dear, they didn't," she answered as she helped him put on his shirt.

"Why? You said the other day that when people love each other, they get married," the boy stared at her with curiosity.

Riza sighed. "Well yes, but the soldier and the lady couldn't get married."

"Why?"

"Because there were some rules that didn't allow them to."

The boy thought for a longer moment and said reluctantly: "And those were the bad rules that the soldier wanted to change…but he died and he couldn't make it…so the rules were still there…right?"

She smiled at her son. "You're very clever, you know?" Even if it wasn't exactly that way. But the effort is what counts.

"Uncle Jean says the same," little Roy stated. "This must be true then."

"You like Uncle Jean, don't you?" she was now pulling up his little pants.

"Yeah. He's very nice."

"That's why you're going to stay with him today."

"Why can't I stay with you?" he asked with a small pout.

"Because I need to do some cleaning, and honestly, it would be impossible having you around," she reasoned. She noticed his expression. "Hey, what's with that face? It's not like I don't love you anymore or something. I just have to do some work, that's all."

He didn't look convinced, but he decided that it had to be enough for the time being.

"And I have to clean your room too," she pointed out. "You have such a mess there, though you're supposed to maintain order. And the worst thing ever is your desk. You have your own little chaos with all those papers and all laying there."

"I like having the papers all over my desk," her son said matter-of-factly. "It feels…familiar."

"_Yeah, sure it does,"_ she thought. _"Another bad habit of your father here."_

"Besides, it takes too long to pull them out of the drawer when I need them. It's much easier to have them somewhere out."

"And do you need them all the time?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed as if it was obvious. "I have to look at them when I make another drawing to make sure that I don't miss anything."

She sighed, but then smiled. Her son's drawings were…well, she should've expected this. He was the child of a famous Flame Alchemist, after all. No wonder he was interested in alchemy and such. He had found one of her father's old books, which she kept out of pure sentiment, and immediately got engrossed in the text. The next day he presented her a drawing of a simple alchemy array, though he couldn't understand the book to the point of knowing what to do next. He was only three, after all. Still, he continued drawing, but he wasn't satisfied with his works. He was drawing the arrays over and over again, but none of them seemed to have met his expectations, since he had been perfecting the circle for a couple of weeks now.

Still, she was proud of him. She was unable to teach him alchemy, though. She knew that he would need a teacher eventually, but for the time being, drawing arrays should be enough. There was no need for him to perform any transmutations at this age.

Then the doorbell rang. A black-and-white dog, laying lazily on the couch, lifted his head and pricked up his ears, but he was to sleepy to go and check who the visitor was.

"It must be Uncle Jean," said Riza. "Come on, we'll answer the door."

The boy followed her to the hall and waited for her to open the door, revealing a blonde captain. Strangely enough, he didn't have any cigarette in his mouth. But there was a reason for this. Hawkeye had strictly forbidden him to smoke around her son. "It's enough that you intoxicate yourself," she had said. "No need for my son to be intoxicated as well." Since she supported her opinion with a well-pointed barrel of her gun, he didn't object to it.

"Hey you," he greeted to the boy, lifting him from the ground. "How are we today?"

"Hi, Uncle Jean," the boy grinned at his temporary care taker. It was true they liked each other very much.

"Hi, Jean," said the mother, pleased to see them both glad in each other's company.

"Hi, Riza," Havoc smiled at her. Then he turned to the boy in his arms. "So, where are we going today?"

"Mommy said that you're going to buy me something," he answered.

"Well, yeah," said Riza. "Here you have the money, buy him a toy car or anything…"

"I want a water gun!" protested the boy.

"Ok, buy him a water gun…"

Havoc chuckled quietly.

"It might not seem so, but he has taken something after you too, hasn't he?"

"Maybe," she conceded with a short laughter.

"Ok, how much time do you need?" he asked.

"As much as you can give me," she sighed. "I haven't had the opportunity to do some cleaning for ages. Of course, if it won't be a problem," she added quickly.

"Why would you think so? Of course not," the ex-second lieutenant assured her. "We're going to have fun, aren't we?" he adressed the boy.

"Yeah!"

"Remember to behave well, Roy," his mother reminded him.

"Yes, mommy…"

When they headed to the city center, leaving Riza alone with her household duties (and Black Hayate), the boy said: "You know, Uncle Jean, I love my mommy very much, but sometimes she can be really scary."

Havoc looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Like I don't know that."

* * *

"That Uncle Jean," muttered the boy in annoyance. "Why does he always have to get lost?"

He wandered through the shopping mall, searching for Havoc, but the captain was nowhere in sight. Any other child would start crying and calling his care taker's name, but little Roy knew better than that. What was the point in crying, after all? It wouldn't solve anything. This was something that his mother had told him a long ago, as well as something that he had confirmed with his own experience. So he just walked through the mall instead, looking around to find the blonde soldier. It wasn't like he got lost for the first time, actually; the boy didn't fell any need to worry, since sooner or later his guardian would always find him, truth to be said being more frightened than the boy himself. No wonder – he feared Riza's anger if she heard that he didn't take proper care of her little son.

Suddenly the boy spotted a bookstore. He looked around one more time, but since he couldn't see Havoc anywhere, he decided that he could take a break for awhile and check the books. He already knew that some of them had alchemy arrays on their covers; maybe he would see something interesting that would help him with his own one.

He headed to the entrance. But he was so busy watching the books that he didn't notice a man walking out of the store. The man was holding a map in his hand and studying it carefully, so he was oblivious to the outside world as well.

"It surely has changed a lot here," he muttered to himself, trying to familiarize with the lines on the paper. Then he bumped into somebody. "Huh?"

He looked down to see a child with raven, messy hair, looking somewhat familiar. He stared at him with his eyes wide open. The boy looked up at him and opened his mouth in awe.

"Whoah!" he exclaimed. "What a big mirror!"

"Wha…what?" uttered the man, taken aback.

"Huh?" the boy blinked. "Mirrors don't talk."

The man squatted down in front of the child to look him directly in the eyes. Two pairs of black orbs met.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

The boy frowned slightly.

"Mommy says that I shouldn't talk with people that I don't know," he answered, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, mommy."

"Oh come on, you can at least tell me your name, can't you?" the man smiled encouragingly.

"No. Mommy would get angry. And I don't like mommy being upset," stated the boy. "She's scary then."

Something clicked in the man's mind. Could that possibly be…? No, he would've known about that. But, on the other hand, it was rather impossible for all those things to be a coincidence…

"So maybe you can tell me your mom's name, hm?" he insisted. He needed to know. So badly…If it was _her_…

The boy thought for awhile. "Guess I can. Mommy's name is Riza."

The man's mouth soundlessly repeated: "Riza." He looked at the child as if he saw him for the first time once again.

"How old are you?"

The boy put his hand before his eyes and used the second one to count. Then he held out his arm, presenting three extended fingers.

"I'm three."

"_Then you must be…"_

The man stared at him, memorizing every shape and every contour of the boy's face. The face that he saw in the mirror everyday. He motioned his hand to touch the child's chin, but he gave it a second thought and gave it up. He spoke instead:

"Is your mommy here with you?"

"_I need to see her…"_

"No," answered the boy, actually bending the rule of not talking with strangers. "I'm with Uncle Jean. But he's got lost again, and I need to find him so that he wouldn't cry."

"_Uncle Jean… As clumsy as ever, aren't we?"_ thought the man. _"Oh Havoc, Havoc…"_

"Listen, kid," he said. "Would you talk to me if I promise to help you find Uncle Jean?"

The boy considered it, amusing the man in front of him. He made exactly the same face…

"I think it's ok," he decided eventually.

The raven-haired man smiled. "Fine. So come, we're going to find Uncle Jean."

He took the boy's hand and they started walking through the mall. The man glanced at his little companion.

"You're very brave if you're not afraid of getting lost," he said. "Your mom and dad must be proud of you."

"It's not me who's gotten lost, but Uncle Jean," pointed the boy. "And I don't have a dad," he added casually.

"You don't?" the man looked at him attentively.

"No, I don't. But I have mommy."

"And aren't you sad that you don't have a daddy?" the man asked.

"No," replied the boy. "I love my mommy and we are happy together. And the boy from the story also didn't have a daddy, after all."

"The story?"

"Yeah, the one about a soldier and a beautiful lady," said the boy. "It's my favourite one."

The man suddenly stopped, staring at the child.

"What's wrong?" asked little Roy.

"Would…would you tell me the story? About the soldier and the lady?"

"Of course!" the boy grinned. "Mommy says I know it almost by heart. But we were supposed to find Uncle Jean," he added as his excited face dropped.

"Listen, I'm sure that Uncle Jean is looking for us too. If we sit in an exposed place, like on this bench in the middle," he pointed in that direction, "I'm sure he'll find us. We just have to wait."

"Guess it's ok," decided the boy after a short moment of thinking.

They sat on the bench and the child began:

"Once upon a time there was a brave soldier. He was a good man and wanted everyone to be happy. He wanted to be the leader of his country to change the bad rules that made the people unhappy." He stopped for a moment, remembering what his mother told him earlier this morning. "Like the rule that people can't get married, even if they love each other."

The man simply watched the boy, listening to every single word that escaped the child's mouth.

"And there were many bad people who didn't like the soldier. But there were also a few that liked him. They were his friends. And the most loyal and devoted to him was a very beautiful lady!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. He explained: "The lady is my favourite character in this story. And I think she must've been like my mommy. Because my mommy is pretty," he said not to leave any doubts.

"I believe you," replied the man quietly.

"And she is very nice, too. And sometimes scary, when she gets angry. She says that the lady was also scary when the soldier was naughty. But she also says that she loved the soldier very much. And you know what," he exclaimed, "the soldier was such a moron and didn't know that he loved the lady too!"

The man was speechless for awhile. "Did your mommy tell you that? That he was a moron, I mean," he questioned eventually.

"No," admitted the boy. "Mommy says the soldier was a very clever man. But _I_ think he must've been a moron, because it took him so long to tell the lady that he loved her."

"Guess you're right," the man chuckled to himself. That boy was impossible. Did he also use to be like that?

"Of course I am. But the soldier and the lady were very happy then. But then there was a big war, and the soldier had to go and fight for his country. He was sad to leave the lady, but mommy says it couldn't be helped. She says that there were rules that made them be separated," he used the newly-learned word. "And the lady was very sad too, but she didn't go to the soldier after he had gone to fight in the war. But she still loved him, and waited for him. I think she should've gone," he expressed his opinion. "Because then she could talk to the soldier. They were writing letters to each other, but mommy says it's not the same. Though, she also says that the lady was very happy to receive the letters from the soldier. And then there came a message saying that the soldier had died."

The man winced, but invisibly to the child, who continued:

"And then the lady was very sad. But she didn't cry."

"She didn't?" the man interrupted.

"No, because she couldn't cry. She was un…unconscious," he managed to utter.

"What do you mean 'unconscious'?" asked the man, frowning slightly.

"It means that she couldn't see, hear, speak and even move," explained the boy, proud of knowing something that the man apparently didn't understand. "But she wasn't asleep. That's not the same, you know."

"I see," the man pretended to be amazed by his knowledge. "But why was she unconscious?"

"Mommy says that's because she was so sad that the soldier had died."

"_Riza,"_ thought the man. _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"_

"And it was dangerous that she was unconscious," added the boy. "Because there was a small baby in her stomach, and it could die. And the lady was taken to the hospital. And the doctors said that the baby had almost died, but it was fine after all."

"And…and the lady?" the man swallowed hard.

"They said she was fine too."

The man let out a relieved sigh. He actually understood, better than the boy, in how much of a danger 'the lady' was. As far as he could see, the child was fine indeed, but he feared that the mother could get some harm from the whole thing. However, the child claimed that she had recovered from this. Fortunately, he needn't have worried.

He sized the boy up. So that's how it was. But since she had already been pregnant back then…why had he not known anything? Well, guess he would have to ask _her_ about that.

When he thought about that, he felt warmth spread throughout his body. He would see her, he would talk to her, embrace her…stay with her forever. He missed her so much…

"And the lady missed the soldier so much," continued the boy, "and she was very sad. But then the baby was born, and she was happy because of that. And she loved the baby just as much as she had loved the soldier."

The man smiled a little. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Mommy says that the lady's son would also be three now, just like me. And she says that they are very happy together, because they love each other. I want to meet that boy, but mommy says that it may be impossible," he pouted. "Though I don't know why."

"Well, if your mommy says that, it must be true then," the man assured him.

"Yeah. Everything mommy says is true. But still I want to meet that boy and the lady. And I would like to meet the soldier too, but he's dead, so I can't. But when I grow up, I will be just like the soldier. Uncle Jean says that it is possible, because I'm very similar to him."

"He says that?" the man was somewhat startled.

"Yeah. I like Uncle Jean. He's real nice." He thought for a moment. "But he can be so clumsy sometimes. Like now for example."

"_That's exactly what I always used to say,"_ the man smiled at his thoughts. _"There's no doubt as for who you are, little one."_

"And what's more, he hadn't found us yet," pointed the boy and shook his head in disbelief. "Sheesh, I can't understand how he can be so clumsy. Guess we have to look for him after all."

The boy was just about to slide off of the bench when a familiar (and truly relieved) voice called:

"Roy!"

Both males turned to see the blonde captain waving his hand and walking towards them in a quick pace.

"Your name is 'Roy'?" asked the man.

"Well, yeah," the boy shrugged.

"I've found you finally," panted Havoc, bending to support his arms on his knees. "Where have you been?"

"Hi, Uncle Jean," he greeted him. "I've been telling this mister the story about the lady and the soldier," little Roy pointed at the man.

Havoc turned his gaze towards the man.

"This mister? And who is…" he froze. His eyes widened as he looked into the black orbs that he knew so well. There was silence for a long moment before the captain spoke tentatively in a barely audible whisper:

"Colonel…?"

"Wow!" the boy turned towards his new friend. "Are you a soldier too? Why didn't you tell me?"

The raven-haired man ignored him, adressing his ex-subordinate: "Havoc…where is Riza?"

The blonde picked up little Roy and said, shaking his head: "I can't believe my own eyes… How is that possible? You…you were alive all that time…"

"It's a long story," the man interrupted him unceremoniously, standing up. "Please, Havoc, I need to see her…"

Jean stared at him for awhile and then nodded. "Come with me."

* * *

"Man, you're so lazy!" whined Riza, looking at her dog. "When did you turn that way? And more importantly, why haven't you warned me first? I would've make some preparations, like buying you your own bed so that you could lay there and not have to move anywhere for the night," she finished in a mutter.

Hayate looked up at her, but decided not to answer.

She sighed. "I guess your training had been neglected once little Roy was born…But you know that it couldn't be helped. A baby needs a lot of attention. Besided, I haven't ever heard you complain about that," she smiled at her pet.

Then someone knocked at the door. Riza frowned slightly, putting the duster aside.

"They're back already? They're sure early…"

Black Hayate lifted his head and sniffed a little. Then, without any warning, he jumped off of the couch and rushed to the hallway, nearly knocking his mistress off her feet.

"What the…?"

The dog stopped just before the door and started barking happily. Riza followed him slowly.

"What is it, Hayate?" she asked, opening the door. She saw Havoc with her son in his arms.

"Why are you back so early?" she asked. She frowned slightly, seeing her friend's serious face.

"You'll see," he answered. "I think it would be best if I take little Roy upstairs."

"What's happened?" she demanded as he passed by her, heading towards the stairs.

"Mommy, mommy!" exclaimed the boy, looking at her over Havoc's shoulder. "You won't believe me when I tell you whom I've met today! He is a soldier, and he looks exactly like me!"

"What?" she asked in bewilderment, but Havoc just glanced at her with a slight smile and they both disappeared on the first floor. She raised her eyebrows and turned back to close the door when she noticed the man standing there and looking at her. She gasped at the sight, not sure if it was a real thing. She simply stared at him, not believing it could be true.

He was also silent, taking in the view in front of him. It had been almost four years now… She didn't seem older at all, though. She was just as beautiful and attractive as back then, when he departed from her all those years ago…

"Roy?" she whispered in a voice that she hardly recognized as her own.

"Yeah," he replied in the same manner.

She reached to him and touched his arm. It didn't disappear.

"You're real…you're alive?" she asked quietly. "How is that possible?"

"I'll tell you…just let me in…"

She stepped back, giving him some space so that he could walk into the house. Black Hayate jumped from joy and barked quietly, but Roy ignored him. He closed the door behind himself and turned his gaze back to her. He touched her cheek tenderly and caressed it.

"It's been so long…" he whispered, his voice filled with pain.

Riza touched him once more, running her slim hand along the shirt on his chest.

"It's true…" she said, tears flowing to her eyes. "It's really true, you're alive… Roy…"

She practically threw herself at him, firmly pressing her body against his larger one. She embraced him tightly, wetting his shirt with her tears. He didn't mind, though. He returned her hug, snuggling his head into the crook of her neck.

"Roy…Roy…Roy…you're here, you're alive…Roy…oh God…" she managed to utter between her sobs.

"I missed you so much, Riza," he said, also with wet eyes. "So much…"

She didn't respond, simply bursting out weeping, cuddling up to him as much as she could. He kissed her hair and stroked it lovingly.

"Where have you been?" she sobbed. "I've waited for you…"

"I'll tell you everything," he promised. "But now, just let me be here with you… Just be…"

* * *

"Uncle John, do you know this mister?" asked little Roy, curiosity evident in his voice.

"I guess you can say that," smiled Havoc. He still hadn't gotten ovet the initial shock he experienced when he saw his supposedly dead superior officer standing in front of him.

"And does mommy know him?"

"Yes, she does," he assured the kid. "He's an…an old friend of hers, you know."

"So why do I not know him?" the boy pouted.

"You see, that's because he'd been gone for a very long time…"

The boy thought for awhile. "Can I go there and talk to him? He's nice and I like him. And, he's a soldier," he said as an afterthought.

"Sorry, but no," Havoc sat down beside his little friend.

"Why?"

"Because he and your mommy have to talk over many, many things…"

* * *

"So, what actually happened?"

Riza nuzzled herself against Roy's arm. They were sitting on the couch, still feasting their eyes on the sight of each other.

He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Long story…but I guess we have time," he smiled faintly.

"Yeah, we do," she inhaled his familiar scent, closing her eyes to gloat over it. "Go ahead."

He took a deep breath and began: "I think I'll start from the point when they thought I was dead." Riza flinched in his hug at the sheer memory of that time.

"Don't remind me," she pleaded quietly.

"Shhh, it's ok now," he kissed her head and she calmed down a little. "You've received a message saying that I died, but as you can see, that wasn't actually the case."

"And I'm unimaginably grateful for that," she marked.

"You see," he continued in a soft tone to soothe her entirely. Fortunatelly, she gave into it with no protest. "The rebells attacked me on a riverbank. I tried to fight them, but there were so many that I couldn't even keep them all in my vision. I managed to wound some of them…not that I wanted to, but I couldn't let them kill me then…I knew that I needed to come back for you."

She nodded, showing him that she understood.

"And then the worst happened. As I fought some of them, I unexpectedly lost my balance and fell into the water. And you know what it looks like when I'm faced with water…"

"You become just plain useless," she smiled at him somewhat mockingly. Since she had gained a complete reassurance at that point, she could tease him as much as she could. He was there with her anyways, and wasn't going anywhere anymore.

"Well, yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "Exactly. And since my gloves were all wet, I couldn't use the flame alchemy anymore. The rebells acknowledged that I had become disarmed, so they attacked with full violence. I tried to fight, but, like I said, there were so many of them that I had eventually failed…I'd been shot several times and I guess I'd just lost consciousness due to the blood loss. Maybe they thought I was already dead, I don't know. The last thing I remember was that someone was taking off my gloves, and then the water flooded all over me."

"That must be it," she conceded. "They told me that the rebells had killed you and as a proof they had taken your gloves and shown them to the general in command…I asked him to send me those gloves as a remembrance…"

"The kid said you fainted after receiving the message, and that you had already been pregnant at that time. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked, but there was no accusation in his voice.

"I wanted to tell you this in person," she replied quietly. "I believed that the war would be over soon and that you'd come back quickly…Hell was I wrong …"

"I'm here now," he reminded her to prevent the tears forming in her eyes again from streaming down her cheeks. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she looked up at him, searching for confirmation.

"Promise," he said seriously. "I promise that I'm not leaving and that I'll stay here with you."

"With us," she corrected him.

"Yeah," he agreed, a wide grin spreading across his lips. "With you both. He's my son…I couldn't believe it when the thought first occurred to me…Not that his looks leaves any doubts, that is."

"As well as his character," she added. "He's just as stubborn, slovenly and over-self- confident as you are."

"But you've always said that you loved me for that!" he exclaimed, making puppy dog eyes.

"Yep," she nodded. "He does that one too."

"He does? Really?" an unbelieving grin formed on his face.

"Yeah. He's definitely a second you."

"Damn, I need to think about something new…"

"You sure have. I guess you've both learned that one from Black Hayate, but whereas he figured out quite quickly that it has no effect on me, you don't seem to be as smart as he is. You need to stop copying his faces or else you won't have any influence on me at all."

"And if I do this?" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips. She responded immediately, circling her arm around his neck and pulling him closer. The kiss, soft and affectionate at first, slowly became more passionate and hungry. It had been awhile since they were able to do this…

Hugging her close, Roy firmly pressed her body against his, as if he was afraid she would evaporate if he loosened his hug, sinking his mouth into hers.

The broke apart after a minute, panting heavily for breath, but tremendously happy at the same time. Finally everything was going back to normal. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes before Riza spoke:

"I believe you were going to tell me your story, weren't you?"

"This is much more entertaining," he replied, and she almost melted seeing that familiar, sly smirk of his. Nevertheless, she protested:

"Tell me what had happened," she trailed her finger along his cheek and added almost inaudibly: "We'll have time for that later."

"As you wish," he gave her a soft peck on the lips and returned to the previous topic.

"Ever since I've been wondering how come that I didn't drown in that river back then. Must've been my incredible luck…" he added ironically. "Anyways, I remember that after having fallen unconscious I woke up in some tent, wrapped all over in blankets. Then I saw a teenage boy, who, having noticed my open eyes, rushed out of the tent, I guess to inform somebody about that fact. Because then there came an old man, who ordered the boy to give me some food and checked if there was everything ok with me. Guess he was satisfied with his diagnosis, because he smiled at me and nodded contentedly. I asked him how long I'd been unconscious, and…and then he said that I hadn't been unconscious actually…"

"What do you mean?" Riza frowned slightly.

Roy gulped. "He…he said that I was in a coma…for…for two years…"

She gasped. _"Two years?!_ How's that possible?!"

He shook his head. "I don't know, that's just what he had said. And then he asked what I remembered, but to be honest…I didn't remember anything at all…apart from almost drowning in that river back then…"

"You'd…you'd lost your memory?" Riza asked quietly, horrified.

"Yeah… The man was a medician, and he claimed that it must've been caused by the coma. I had…well, I still have no faintest idea how they'd managed to keep me alive all this time, but what really mattered to me back then was that I'd survived thanks to them."

"And what did you do next?"

"Not much…I just continued living among them, because what else could I do? I couldn't even remember my own name, let alone my other personal life…"

"So…so how did you manage to recall everything?" she asked softly. She sympathized with him on this so much, it must've been so hard for him…

"You won't believe actually," he smirked unexpectedly. She looked up at him in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, imagine me walking down a road in some village…you know, I'd travelled with those people from one place to another," he proceeded to explain. "So I was walking happy-go-luckily, and then I saw some kids arguing over something. I didn't bother to listen to them that much, but then I accidentaly heard one of them scream: 'Who do you call so short that could easily stay straightened under a bed?!'"

Riza opened her mouth, taken aback by this statement.

"And that was it," Roy continued. "In a flash I'd recalled everything…first Fullmetal, of course…then the military, the war, my subordinates, my love…you…" he finished in an undertone. His gaze softened as he stroked her golden hair. "I remembered everything, and above all, my promise that I'd made to you. The one that I would come back no matter what."

He hugged her tighter. "That was four months ago…ever sice I tried to return to you as soon as possible… Heaven knows I'd had a hard time then. I didn't exactly know where I was, so I needed to do some investigating first. Then it actually took me all this time to get to Central. I was confused by the looks of the city, so much had changed here. So I went to buy a map. I wanted to find the Headquarters first, hoping to find you there…or at least someone who could tell me where you were. But just as I was walking out of the bookstore, I bumped into…into our son," the sound of those words made him smile contentedly. It had a nice ring to it, hadn't it?

"And what then?" she wanted to know, mirroring his expression on her own face.

"Well, it's not everyday that you meet a small clone of yourself," he chuckled. "But only when the kid told me about his mommy did I realize his identity."

"What did he tell you?"

Roy smirked. "That his mommy can be really scary when she's angry."

She chuckled and stated: "I guess then that all this training you have undergone from me hadn't been wasted, had it?"

"Of course not," he shook his head. "And the kid told me that he shouldn't talk with strangers, because his mom would get angry at him. But somehow I managed to lure him into some conversation."

"Wait," said Riza, frowning in concentration. "If you bumped into little Roy…so where was Havoc then?"

"The kid claimed that 'Uncle Jean' got lost," he replied, "and that he needed to find him, because otherwise 'Uncle Jean' would cry…I think I don't know what you would do to Havoc so that he would cry," he stated after a short moment of thinking.

"Well, nothing much," she said casually, glancing over to where her guns lay.

"So we talked…well actually, _he_ talked," added Roy. "He told me a story…about a soldier and his beautiful lady," he looked at his love. "Just how much does he know? What did you tell him?"

"Truth to be said, nearly nothing," she sighed. "I wouldn't even mention his father…because I didn't think he should know for the time being. Besides, he'd never asked about that, so there was no need to tell him yet. He simply knew that he had only a mother, but I was doing everything so that he wouldn't feel handicapped with this. Still, I wanted for him to know the whole story, and one day, when he was to go to sleep and asked me to tell him a tale, I just did," she smiled. "I was glad that he liked it…that he admired the soldier. He says he wants to become like him…I love it when he says it," her smile widened. "I've always wanted him to be like you. To raise him as a second Roy Mustang, so that I could be proud of him and so that he could be proud of himself."

"And _I_ am proud of _you_," he kissed her briefly, pulling her closer. "You've been amazing. You managed to deal with all this…and you did such a perfect job bringing our child up. I've talked to him only once so far, but I can already tell that he is a wonderful boy."

"Thank you," she replied quietly. "You know…there were times when I was afraid that I'd screw this all up, that I wouldn't cope with it by myself…But I didn't want anyone to take your place," she added. "Even if it would mean sacrificing everything, I wanted to raise him on my own. I didn't want any other man in my life."

"But you've had Havoc," he smiled at her.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "He's helping me a lot. He's kind of unreasonable sometimes, but he really cares for little Roy. I don't think he realizes just how much grateful I am for all that he's doing for us."

"So tell him that," he suggested, "and then I'll take all of his duties. Because you know what?" he lowered his head so that his lips brushed against her ear. "From now on, I'm staying here with you both and believe me, nothing could possibly change my decision."

She held onto him tightly. "I'm so happy that you're back…that you're alive."

"So am I," he kissed her forehead. "So am I."

"Mommy, mommy!" a loud voice cried out and a small form rushed down the stairs. The two on the couch jumped and rapidly pulled back from each other. "Mommy, Uncle Jean says that I shouldn't come here, but I was sooo bored!" the boy stated, stopping just in front of his mother. "Can I stay with you?"

Before she could answer, the adult Roy noticed the boy's expression. It was a mischievous one and an unbelievably innocent one at the same time. And above all: a familiar one. Oh yeah, very familiar.

"Hey, little guy," he addressed his son. "Just where is Uncle Jean?"

The boy obliviously bit his lower lip, carefully choosing his next words. "He's upstairs," he said eventually.

"Uhm," the man nodded, "and what exactly have you done to him that he's upstairs and hasn't followed you here?"

The boy frowned. The Big-Mirror Mister was apparently a tough opponent. The child's eyes darted to the side as his mind rushed at full speed to find some excuse. But, for the first time in his life, it failed.

"I wanted to come here and Uncle Jean would always stop me," he admitted finally. "So I suggested playing jail. And he was the prisoner."

"What did you do to him?" Riza's eyes were wide open.

The boy's gaze dropped. "I tied him to the chair in my room," he replied quietly.

The adults looked at each other, then at the boy and finally burst out laughing.

"You're really impossible," Riza finally managed to say.

The boy lifted his gaze somewhat shyly, but noticed that his mother wasn't angry at all.

"Go and untie him, dear," she just said. "And then you can both come here, OK?"

The child nodded enthusiastically. "OK!" And with this he rushed to the stairs.

"If you used to be like that too, I really sympathize with your mother," stated Riza, looking at Roy with amusement. But he suddenly got extremely interested in the ceiling, staring at it persistently and whistling under his breath.

"I take it as a 'yes'," she added.

He glanced at her and sighed. "OK, maybe I did. I don't know…how are you going to deal with two Roys in one house?" he smirked.

"I'll think something up. Believe me."

"Sounds scary…"

"It should. But it has it's good sides too. You're going to help me figure out all of his lies, since you used the same tricks when you were at his age."

His gaze softened suddenly. Riza blinked. "What is it?"

"You know…all this time…I was afraid. So afraid that you might…" he gulped at the thought, "That you might've forgotten about me. That you had simply moved on and that you wouldn't need me anymore. I wasn't sure what your reaction would be if I appeared unexpectedly at your door. Sometimes I wondered if I should come back at all…"

"Do you really think that I could forget about you?" she asked quietly.

"I…" he stuttered, "I didn't know…it's been almost four years after all. You know, you could be married now…or something…"

"You're talking rubbish," she hugged him lovingly. "Although I've never talked about you with our son, I wouldn't be able to forget you. Never ever, understood?"

He kissed her forehead, but wouldn't dare to do anything more because he heard some noises coming from the staires.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear. "This is more that I could ever ask of you. It was so hard for you, but you still… Thank you very much."

* * *

**A/N:** The end (of the sequel, of course). So what do you think? If it disappointed you, I'm so sorry. I'll do my best next time. If you have any complaints, don't hesitate to leave flames in the review section :P

For those of you who liked it, though, I have another announcement. I'm planning on continuing this fic, at least I want to write the third part of it. I already have an idea. Nevertheless, I don't think the third part would be coming soon, because first: I need to finish "The Challenge", second: I have to study to my exams (which are coming in May) and it is really time-consuming. Although there is absolutely no option that I won't be writing anything at all during that time (writing is my whole life, you know), I don't think I'd write the continuation quickly. Still, it is coming. I just don't know when, that's all. I'll inform you when it's ready by putting an author's note here, just like in the previous case.

Let me know what you think! And: till the next time :P


	2. Author's note

**A/N: **Hello! I'm happy to announce that the third (and last) part of the story is submitted! So now you can read it. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I promise that everything is going to be fine now. I mean, with my updates. I have a constant access to the Internet, which means only one thing...

My FFN obsession is renewed!

Enjoy the fic and leave a review. Now go and read it.


End file.
